thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
Thomas (released as Thomas the Tank Engine until 2000) is a small blue tank engine. Changes *1992 (skinny flat topped funnel, smokebox not connected to front bufferbeam, staples, flat magnets, undated wheels) *1992 (shorter flat topped funnel) *1992 (smokebox connected to front bufferbeam) *1992 (beveled funnel) *1992 (speckled coal instead of solid) *1994 (made in China, no staples) *1994 (beveled magnets, undated wheels) *1994 (wheels dated 1994) *1994 (rounded magnets) *1996 (smaller round magnets, new face, curved funnel) *1997 (larger round magnets, thicker wheels) *1999 (moulded plastic funnel with wooden smokebox) *1999 (plastic smokebox, smaller font on wheel dates) *2000 (name added to chassis) *2001 (larger font on wheels) *2002 (redesigned face, larger smokebox and boiler, removed back ledge, no stripes on boiler, wheels dated 2003) *2004 (striped boiler, wheels dated 2003) *2011 (new CGI style face, wheels dated 2003) *2012 (new face, curved edges, longer magnet guards, other minor details, wheels dated 2012) *2016 (redesigned smaller face) *2018 (no paint on chassis and various other spots, no dome) Variants *"Hard at Work" Thomas from Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Thomas 5-Car Value Pack *10 Years of Thomas in America Set *Battery-Operated Thomas *Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Winter Wonderland Thomas *Paint-Splattered Thomas *60th Anniversary Thomas from 60th Anniversary Set *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas *Collectible Golden Thomas *Adventures of Thomas *Gold Dust Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *"Sodor Day" Thomas and Stanley *"Mud Covered" Thomas *"Goodbye, Hiro" Celebration Thomas *"Slippy Sodor" Thomas *Early Engineers Thomas *Stinky Cheese Thomas *"Trick or Treat" Thomas *Day Out with Thomas 2010 *Sparkling Clean Thomas *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car *Easter Thomas *Holiday Lights Thomas *"Oil-Covered" Thomas *Thomas' Country Show Delivery *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Decorated Thomas from Celebration on Sodor Set and Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack *Thomas' Cranberry Spill *Decorated Tidmouth Toys Thomas from Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book *Snowy Thomas from Santa's Workshop Express *Paint Thomas from 5-in-1 Builder Set *Birthday Thomas *Decorated Thomas from Animal Park Set *Icing-covered Thomas from Holiday Cookie Delivery Trivia * Thomas has the most variations of any character in the Thomas Wooden Railway, with more prototypes, changes, and special models than any other character in the range. * Thomas is included in more sets and multi-car packs than any other character in the Thomas Wooden Railway. *The very first prototype of Thomas seen featured red wheels held in by nails, no coal bunker details, and a different face. *Roy Wilson's original third handmade Thomas had a much thinner funnel and dome than later models. Gallery RedWheelThomasPrototype.jpg|First 1992 prototype ThomasHandmade32.jpg|Roy Wilson's third handmade Thomas (V1) ThomasHandmade3.jpg|Roy Wilson's third handmade Thomas (V2) ThomasHandmade4.jpg|Roy Wilson's fourth handmade Thomas 1992ThomasBox.jpg|First-ever mass-produced Thomas in box 1992Thomas.JPG|Early 1992 Thomas Late1992Thomas.jpg|Late 1992-1994 Thomas 1992ThomasBox1.JPG|1992-1993 box 1994ThomasBox.jpg|1994-1995 box GermanThomasBox.jpg|German Thomas box 1997Thomas.jpg|1997-1998 Thomas 1998ThomasBox.jpg|1998-1999 Thomas box 1999ThomasCharacterCard.png|1999-2000 Thomas Character Card 2000ThomasUKBox.jpeg|2000 Thomas UK box 2002PrototypeThomas.jpeg|Prototype 2002 Thomas 2002Thomas.jpg|2002-2004 Thomas 2002ThomasCharacterCard.jpg|2002 Thomas Character Card 2003Thomas.jpg|2004-2010 Thomas 2005ThomasCharacterCard.png|2004-2007 Thomas Character Card 2004ThomasBox.jpg|2004 Thomas box 2005ThomasBox.jpg|2005 Thomas box 2006ThomasBox.jpg|2006 Thomas box 2007ThomasBox.jpg|2007-2008 Thomas box 2009ThomasBox.jpg|2009-2010 Thomas box 2009ThomasUKBox.jpg|2009 UK box 2010ThomasBox.jpg|2010 Thomas box 2011Thomas.jpg|2011-2012 Thomas 2011ThomasBox.jpg|2011 Thomas box 2012ThomasBox.JPG|2012 Thomas box 2013PrototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype 2013 Thomas 2013Thomas.jpg|2013-2016 Thomas 2013ThomasBox.jpg|2013 Thomas box 2013ThomasJapaneseBox.jpg|2013 Japanese box 2014ThomasBox.jpg|2014-2016 Thomas box 2016Thomas.jpg|2016-2017 Thomas 2017ThomasBox.PNG|2016-2017 Thomas box 2018ThomasBox.jpg|2018 Thomas box Variants gallery TheMakingofWoodenThomastheTankEngine.jpg|The process of creating Thomas Tired_Thomas.jpg|Tired Face Thomas ThomastheTankEngine10YearsinAmerica.jpg|10 Years of Thomas in America Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|2001 Battery Powered Operated Thomas (with Tidmouth Milk Tanker) Battery Thomas.gif|Battery Powered Thomas Prototype 429407-375Wx375H.jpg Prototypethomascomestobrecfast.jpg 60thAnniversaryThomasGold.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas in Gold 60thAnniversaryThomas.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas WoodenMetallicThomas.jpg|Wooden metallic Thomas batterypoweredchristmasthomas.jpg|Battery Powered Christmas Thomas ST.png|Snow Covered Thomas PT.png|Paint Covered Thomas TCTB.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast 2006AdventuresofThomas.jpg|2006 Adventures of Thomas HappyBirthdayThomasandBoxCar.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car LightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Lights and Sounds Thomas WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Thomas with Six Flags Car MudCoveredThomas.gif|Mud Covered Thomas Prototype SDT.png|Sodor Day Thomas TalkingRailwaySeriesThomas.jpg|Talking Railway Series Thomas 1 5ec45f552a4d91fd2811a25c9ce17362.jpg ThomasandtheSnowmanCar.jpg|Thomas and the Snowman Car TTWRttflourtb2.jpg|Thomas and the Flour Car ThomasandtheBuzzyBees.jpg|Thomas and the Buzzy Bees TTWRhllween.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Trick or Treat on Sodor.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Thomas SST.png|Slippy Sodor Thomas EEThomas.jpg|Early Engineers Thomas CheesyThomas.png|Stinky Cheese-covered Thomas SparklingCleanThomas.jpg|Sparkling Clean Thomas ZooThomas.JPG|Zoo Thomas ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea Thomasthemusicalcandycanecar.png|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car.jpg|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas Thomastallfriend.png|Thomas' Tall Friends Easterthomas.png|Easter Thomas Holidaylightsthomas.png|Holiday-Lights Thomas ThomasandtheJellybeanCar.JPG|Thomas and the Jellybean Car Thomas holiday caboose|Thomas and the Holiday Caboose WoodenChristmasThomaswithCaboose.JPG|Christmas Thomas with Caboose BirthdayThomasandMusicalCaboose.jpg|Birthday Thomas and Musical Caboose Thomas' Country show delivery.jpg|Thomas' Country Show Delivery Battery-OperatedBoosterSteamCarwithThomas.png|Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Thomas' Balloon Express HappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Happy Birthday Special Thomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Thomas' Pig Pick Up TalkingThomas.jpg|2013 Talking Lights and Sounds Thomas 2013AdventuresofThomas.jpg|2013 Adventures of Thomas Thomas'CastleDelivery.png|Thomas' Castle Delivery Santalittleengine.jpg RollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle Thomas Egg&ConfettiCoveredThomas.JPG|Egg and Confetti-covered Thomas Thomas1942.jpg|Thomas 1942 Thomas2015.jpg|Thomas 2015 SamandtheGreatBellAccessoryPack.png|Thomas in the Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack Thomas'CranberrySpill.jpg|Thomas' Cranberry Spill TidmouthToysThomas.png|Decorated Tidmouth Toys Thomas from Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book 5-in-1BuilderSet.jpg|Paint Thomas from 5-in-1 Builder Set 2018BirthdayThomas.jpg|Birthday Thomas HolidayCookieDelivery.jpeg|Icing-covered Thomas from Holiday Cookie Delivery Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:1992